


Cherry Bomb

by mochib99



Series: written during quarantine [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Butt Plugs, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, baker doyoung, slight degradation, wolf hybrid Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochib99/pseuds/mochib99
Summary: CEO Suh Youngho just wanted to visit the cute new bakery near his offices, who knew he’d meet cute baker Doyoung and for this situation to arise?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: written during quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)

The day had been a long one for Johnny. He had several meetings with difficult clients and barely made it.

The fact that is was Friday, however, made it bearable. As he was leaving his offices, he recalled the pink shop face of a new bakery from when he was driving to work. 

After his stressful day, he figured why not treat himself to some baked goods. Johnny glanced down at his Rolex watch and sighed.

Would the bakery even be open at this time? 

It’s worth a try he thought. 

He walked at a relatively fast pace to the bakery as not to miss closing time if it was still open. This was easy for Johnny as he had long legs. 

He managed to reach the bakery in a short amount of time and was extremely pleased to see that it was still open. 

He walked towards the door and pushed it open. A little bell chimed as he entered. He looked around the quaint looking bakery. No one was sat inside, this was to be expected of course. I mean, it was almost 7pm. 

The bell chime signalled his arrival and from the doorway behind the counter came a cute man in a white apron and chef’s hat, cheeks spotted in flour. 

“Hi! How can I help you?” 

Johnny stepped forwards, towards the man, as he got closer it became more apparent that he was an omega.

Johnny could tell this from the overwhelmingly sweet scent he was giving off. He must be close to his heat. He looked up and met the man’s eyes. They widened upon meeting and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“S - Sir?” 

the man stuttered out

Johnny shook his head and realised he was releasing pheromones due to this man’s beauty. His mind was repeating ‘mine, want, mine, want’ like a mantra. 

Johnny stepped forwards again, towards the man. 

The omega’s scent started to get stronger and suddenly the strong smell of omega slick filled the bakery. 

The omega’s eyes widened at this realisation. A whine escaped his lips. Causing him to blush more and Johnny to slowly give in to his instincts.

Johnny growled lowly in his chest. The omega started to bare his neck in submission. 

“A - alpha” he moaned.

Johnny could no longer take it, the sweet smell of this omega controlling his senses. 

“omega” 

Johnny walked around the counter towards the man and approached him. 

Once he had met the trembling man, he put his hands on his petite waist and hauled him up onto the counter. He situated himself between the luscious thighs and leaned in to kiss the omega.

Their lips touched in hot passion. The omega’s hands flying to Johnny’s cheeks. Their lips fit together almost perfectly.

The omega started to release small moans and whines between the kisses making Johnny go feral. He increased the pressure and aggression of the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside and started to dominate the omega’s mouth. 

They pulled apart, reluctantly. Johnny moved down to the man’s neck, giving it small licks and bites, leaving behind marks. 

Once Johnny had met the collar of the omega’s shirt he spoke up.

“omega, can i strip you?” 

He was met with an enthusiastic nod and he reached behind himself to untie the apron. He made a motion to make Johnny move back so he could stand up. 

He removed the apron and chucked it to the side. Next he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. As soon as his shirt was off, Johnny’s hands were right back onto his waist. The big paws almost covering his whole waist. 

When the shirt was pulled off, Johnny realised that his hat had fallen off. Leaving in its place floppy white bunny ears. Ah, so he was a bunny hybrid. How ironic.

Johnny moved one of his hands up to stoke at the ears. A moan resonated throughout the bakery at the contact.

“a - alpha” He whined 

Johnny having heard these heavenly moans, longed to hear his name from his mouth too.

“Johnny, call me Johnny” 

The omega looked surprised, but his features softened and a light blush coated his cheeks.

“I’m Doyoung” 

“What a pretty name for a pretty bunny” 

Doyoung whined at this and lightly whacked Johnny’s arm. 

Soon, they realised it was not the time for this playful banter as Johnny could smell more slick from the omega.

Johnny moved to remove Doyoung’s trousers. After they had been removed, Johnny observed Doyoung’s milky white thighs. He longed to mark them, but not now. 

He removed Doyoung’s cute pink underwear and looked at his cute pink cock, glistening with pre-cum.

“Do a twirl, bunny” 

Doyoung obliged and did a slow spin. Showing off his cute cotton tail. Johnny loved it. But, he noticed something below the tail. 

Johnny grabbed Doyoung’s hips and pushed the back of his neck so that he was bent slightly over the counter. 

Johnny lowered himself to observe his findings. Nestled between Doyoung’s cute globes was a diamond studded butt plug. The area around the plug was shiny with omega slick as some had leaked out. 

Johnny gripped the plug and pushed it in slightly causing Doyoung to squeak and release a moan. 

“Naughty boy, wearing a plug to work. What a slut” 

Johnny tutted. Doyoung whined and shook his hips in embarrassment.

Johnny grabbed the plug once again and pulled it out slightly before plunging it back in. 

“N - Need you alpha! Johnny please” 

Doyoung begged and how could Johnny refuse? 

Johnny pulled out the plug completely and dumped it on the floor before moving forwards and sniffing Doyoungs rim. 

He licked at the rim and suckled slightly. Doyoung moaned loudly at this. 

Johnny moved back and undid his slacks. At the sound of the zipper Doyoung turned his head so he could see Johnny.

Johnny was hung. As expected of an Alpha, but as he was also a wolf it was a lot bigger. Doyoung bit his lip in anticipation.

Johnny moved forwards and put his hands on Doyoung’s hips as he pushed into his tight heat slowly. 

Doyoung moaned loudly and pushed back on Johnny’s cock slightly. This egged Johnny on. He thrusted in and fully bottomed out. He groaned while Doyoung almost screamed. 

Johnny waited until he felt Doyoung relax. Once Doyoung had relaxed he steadily started thrusting in and out. Eventually speeding up so much he was basically pounding into Doyoung. 

Every thrust had Doyoung moaning and whining. Johnny was groaning at how wet and tight Doyoung was. 

They repeated this until Doyoung came, followed by Johnny. 

Johnny fell on top of Doyoung causing the latter to groan due to the new heavy weight. 

“get off me” Doyoung whined

Johnny complied and stood up. He tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his slacks. He look at Doyoung who looked utterly ruined. 

Doyoung stood up and turned around to face Johnny. He smiled softly and blushed. 

“Come back tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)


End file.
